Random
by Yuen-ni
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble KaruNagi/sho-ai!/Karma X Nagisa/ bla bla bla bla bla b(' ')d / UP
1. Chapter 1

**-Lompat-**

* * *

Kedua tangan bertumpu pada pundak partnernya yang sedang berjalan pelan di depannya. Sang partner hanya merespon dengan menggerak-gerakkan pundak risih.

"Nagisa-kun!" sang partner berhenti.

Satu! Dua! … LOMPAT!

"Huup/ Huwaaaaa!"

BRUUUK!

Yang bertubuh kecil jatuh terduduk. Sialnya, punggung rapuhnya juga dihantam massa tubuh yang bisa dikatakan berat.

"I,ittai…! Mou, Karma-kun!" rajuk Nagisa.

Karma bangkit dari tubuh Nagisa dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nagisa berdiri. Nagisa menyambut sambil mengomel.

"Sakit, dasar iblis merah!" mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir yang biasa berkata lembut kepadanya sukses membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Baka! Iblis merah penghuni neraka! Kenapa kau tertawa?! Baka!" oi…oi… sepertinya Nagisa benar-benar marah.

"He~ Nagisa-kun benar-benar marah? Tapi itu kan cuma ketidak sengajaan setelah kesengajaan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak sanggup menahan berat badanku. Jadi kau jatuh itu adalah kecelakaan" Karma tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukan itu! Masalahhnya… pundakku…" Nagisa menundukkan kepalannya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersemu.

Tiba-tiba Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Karma dengan tatapan marah.  
"Kenapa kau menekan pundakku?! Nanti aku bias bertambah pendek, tau?! Dasar!" Nagisa berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan karma yang masih terkejut dengan bentakkan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Nagisa ditambah tinggi badan itu sungguh sangat mengerikan pikir Karma.

"He..?!"

Ingatkan Karma untuk tidak lagi melompat sambil menumpu pada pundak Nagisa.

* * *

 **29 Feb 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bimbingan Konseling-**

* * *

Hari ini masuk pada satu jam pelajaran khusus yang hanya ada setiap satu bulan sekali. Bimbingan konseling namanya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya pelajaran yang membantu pengembangan potensi dalam diri.

Tema yang diambil hari ini adalah "Jujur dan Percaya Diri". Cara pembelajarannya kali ini dengan perkelompok.

Hanya satu kelompok. Berisikan jumlah satu kelas murid.

Biasa saja.

Tidak sampai kau tahu apa yang akan guru blonde itu lakukan di depan kelas.

"Kalian harus mengatakan siapa orang yang kalian sukai di kelas ini! Bukan sebagai teman. Tapi, rasa ketertarikan sampai kalian ingin mengenal orang tersebut lebih dalam." Guru blonde itu –Irina- kedip-kedip mata cantik.

Menyatakan perasaan di depan kelas adalah cara yang efektif untuk tema kali ini.

Berkedok pelajaran BK, rupanya Irina-sensei berkomplot dengan Koro-sensei untuk menjodohkan murid-muridnya.

Murid-murid menyuarakan protes dengan keras, tapi hanya dengan satu gebrakkan pada papan tulis –dengan tulisan 'I will kiss you, if you refuse', semua terdiam.

Semuanya dimulai, dengan Maehara yang terang-terangan mengatakan suka kepada Okano, Hazama yang mengatakan "Aku akan menikahi buku", Kurahashi yang akan membuat kerajaan kecil bersama Karasuma-sensei, sampai Kayano yang malu-malu kucing mengatakan –hampir berbisik- suka kepada Nagisa.

Terakhir namun tidak terakhir –berhubung durasi jadi kita skip aja yang lainnya- adalah giliran Karma.

Berdiri santai meletakkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan nama. Hanya ciri-cirinya saja" Karma mengeluarkan bungkusan permen tanpa tangkai dari saku celananya, lalu memakannya setelah membuka bungkusnya.

Pasti rasa strawberry. Pikir Nagisa, sukses mebuat senyum tipis pada wajahnya.

"Oi! Cepetan napa?!" yang satu ini gak nyante.

"Cantik dan manis" kata Karma dengan wajah polos, serupa dengan wajah polos bocah Taman Kanak-kanak yang menyatakan suka pada sensei kesayangannya.

"Standar umum!/ Cih!/ Di kelas ini semuanya man-" Terasaka tidak menlanjutkan kalimatnya, dia teringat satu hal.

Hazama Kirara. Coret garis putus-putus.

"Pendek" lanjut Karma mulai serius.

Kataoka Megu, Coret! Nakamura Rio, Coret!

"Tenang"

Coret! Coret! Coret!

Pokoknya di coret aja lah.

"aku suka twintail"

…

Selesai.

Karma kembali ketempat duduknya. Meninggalkan keheningan seantero kelas.

Murid-murid lainnya masih belum menemukan titik terang, siapa orang yang dimaksud Karma.

Manis? cantik? pendek? tenang gak pecicilan? ikat dua?

Okuda?!

Tidak! Walaupun diikat dua, tapi dia kelabang. Maksudnya, rambut dijalin. Yang itu lho, rambut dibagi-bagi lalu dipilin-pilin.

Hanya tinggal dua kandidat yang tersisa. Kayano Kaede dan-

Bukan! Kayano sudah tereliminasi saat katagori 'Tenang'.

Jadi…

"Nagisa!" Teriak Nakamura yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Heh?!/ Nagisa!/ Iya!/ Benar!" sahut yang lainya hampir bersamaan.

"Aku?!" teriak Nagisa,terkejut. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Nagisa melihat Karma yang sudah duduk manis –santai, sambil mengemut permen- yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan "aku tidak menyangka selama ini Karma-kun yang kukenal baik sebagai teman selama ini ternyata belok!'.

* * *

 **05 Mar 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Suka-suka Nayanyi di Pinggir Jalan-**

* * *

 **Bagian I  
**

* * *

Karma dan Nagisa sedang duduk di kursi yang sengaja mereka letakkan di taman depan rumah Karma tidak jauh dari jalan kompleks. Intinya di pinggir jalan.

Berlatarkan langit hitam penuh bintang dan bulan sabit ala-ala shoujo manga dengan ditemani cokelat hangat, kudapan dan gitar, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam dengan bernyanyi dan bermain gitar.

Biar kekinian, katanya.

Rencananya pengen ngundang masa buat ngumpul bareng diakhir pekan.

"Nagisa-kun, pegangkan! Halaman sebelas" Karma menyodorkan sebuah buku berisikan lirik-lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya kepada Nagisa.

Nagisa menerimanya, dan mencari halaman yang dimaksud. "Sebelas…Sebelas…ah, ketemu! Halalkan mu, dari Aron Asap? Gak pernah dengar"

Nagisa tidak ambil pusing. Ia langsung menyodorkan buku yang telah terbuka ke hadapan Karma yang sudah siap dengan gitarnya, agar Karma dapat melihat liriknya dengan baik.

Karma memainkan kunci pertama. Musik santai ternyata. Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Setelah detik ke duabelas Karma mulai bernyanyi.

"Sejak pertama bertemu. Ku tahu ada yang berbeda dari diri mu~" Karma bernyanyi sambil melirik kearah Nagisa.

Nagisa menyadarinya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Ku suka pada wajahmu" lirik lagi dengan seringai "Dan aku tak mau berlama-lama menunggu" Karma tersemyum tapi tidak melihat ke arah manik biru didepannya.

Jeda sebentar.

"Ku ingin nikahi kamu. Jadikan kau istriku. Ku ingin kau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku" Karma bernyanyi sambil menatap teduh manik biru di depanya yang juga menatap manik tembaga pucat milik Karma dengan horror.

Tidak kemana-mana. Hanya mata Nagisa.

Tuh kan benar. Firasat Nagisa tidak salah.

"Sebut namamu, Binti ayahmu. Dan semua wali kan berkata sah. Ini gila tapi ku mau, Halalkan mu~" Karma mengerling pada Nagisa

BUUUK!

Buku kumpulan lirik lagu berhasil menyapa dahi Karma dengan keras.

* * *

terima kasih para reader yang udah mau baca cerita Rhea sejauh ini. *kedip  
hahaha... maaf kalau banyak typo :)

keritik dan saran, diterima baik kok :D

 **05 Maret 16**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Tamu Undangan-  
**

* * *

Karma memasang muka malas sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya beberapa kali saat melihat Sugino Tomohito merangkul pundak Nagisa dan mengobrol dengan akrab.

Gitar terus dipetik melantunkan nada mellow. Karma terabaikan.

Sugino, tamu undangan Nagisa yang tak diharapkan oleh Karma datang sepertiga jam yang lalu.

Setelah adegan simulasi pelamaran tadi yang gagal –berakhir dengan perang dingin, Nagisa langsung menelpon Sugino untuk datang ngumpul bareng di rumah Karma.

Kan Karma jadi tidak bisa melancarkan serangan berikutnya yang sakti mandraguna ke Nagisa kalau ada Sugino bersama meraka.

Menurut Nagisa, Sugino sekarang seperti penyelamat hidupnya –mencegah hal aneh yang akan Karma lakukan. Menurut Karma, Sugino itu perusak rencana.

.

.

Nagisa tertawa lepas saat Sugino membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi hati Karma terasa seperti dibakar. Panas kuadrat.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Karma harus menghentikannya. Harus!

"Nagisa-kun, nyanyi bareng yuk~" ajak Karma manja.

"Gak!" penolakan langsung.

Selanjutnya, terdengar sesuatu yang retak. Hati Karma yang polos telah retak ternyata. Alay!

Di sini sepertinya Nagisa benar-benar marah.

Karma yang pundung mencoba menghibur diri. Gitar yang sempat terabaikan dipetik kembali, Karma pun bernyanyi.

"Pernah ada~ rasa cinta…, antara kita kini tinggal kenangan…, ingin ku lu-"

"Eto… maaf Karma-kun. Bisa ganti lagu? Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding" kali ini tamu undangan mengkomplain.

Dasar sialan kau tamu undangan!. Rutuk Karma dalam hati.

* * *

saya tau ini ngeret banget *tutup muka*. Maaf… maaf… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Makasih banget buat reader yang udah mau baca cerita gaje ini. *salamain reader satu-satu*

Keritik dan saran tetap saya tampung *kedip

Jaa…

* * *

 **12 Maret 16**


End file.
